Penpals from Albuquerque to Afghanistan
by Haribo2012
Summary: Gabriella Montez is an Nurse at Alburquerque Hospital, her Boss comes up with an Pen Pal system for the men serving in Afghanistan, Gabriella signs up and writes her first letter to Sergeant Troy Bolton, Will he reply? and will sparks fly? Find out!
1. 15th October 2013 Gabi's reply

Hey Guys, I hope are well, I hope you enjoy this, this slight difference to Letters to Front Line but I do hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_15th October 2013_

_Hello, Sergeant Bolton_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_My Name is Gabriella Montez, no you don't know me but I will explain why I am writing to you, I am an Nurse at Albuquerque Hospital New Mexico My Boss Joanna's husband Daniel serves in Afghanistan he has been there since January and he mention to Joanna that some of the men in the squad do not get many letters/ care packages, so Joanna came up with an idea that the Hospital should do an pen pal system for the men who are current in Afghanistan, I signed up for it and I got you as my pen pal._

_I hope you like the care package I did for you. This is not my first care package I have done, but it is my first to a soldier that I have no idea what he likes! So the care package has many of my favourites stuff. If you don't like them feel free to put them in the community box._

_I have enclosed two of my favourite books Charlie St Cloud by Nicholas Sparks this one of the many in the series If you haven't read it and you like it, please let me know. I will send you the others! Sorry if is a bit girly!_

_On the safe side I have enclosed Killing Floor by Lee Child (it was suggested by the guys at work to put this in so hope you like it!)_

_I have enclosed blankets and warm gloves as I know it can be cold during the night at this time of year._

_The Rest is just is just general stuff such as soap, razors, aftershave etcc. I thought you could use. As mention above if you have it already feel free to put in the community box .If you would like anything specific, let me know!_

_Hope you like the cookies, homemade by me!_

_Looking forward to my reply, I really hope we can be pen pals_

_Sincerely,_

_Gabriella Montez_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not much going on in the 1st chapter but I hope you like it

Until next time

PLEASE REVIEW

Speak soon

Haribo2012 xxx


	2. 29th October Troy's reply

**Chapter 2**

I hope you are enjoying this

PLEASE REVIEW

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 29th 2013

_Dear Gabriella Montez _

_Wow I have an pen pal from Albuquerque New Mexcio! That is where I live, wow what a small world! How long you lived in_ A_lbuquerque?, I have lived there all my life!_

_A Huge thanks for the care package you put together I could tell each gift was though of thoroughly and none was put in the box. This was the first care package I have received in the 10 months I have been here, You mention this was not your first care package Have you sent few care packages then? _

_Everything you sent was put to use immediately none of it was put in the box I loved the Hugo Boss shower set, was rather nice to smell 'normal' again after couple months of using the bar soap that is provided for us which smells rather like hospital soap (which I am sure you know all about!),_

_I loved the blanket you put in for me and was put to use on the first night and I stayed warm for the first time since I been here, If you're serious about requests I would like some coffee, sure we get coffee here, but it is vile stuff, Any brand will And also could you send some more cookies I didn't share a single cookie. Not one single crumb escaped._

_Couple questions for you to answer in the next letter:_

_You mention you work at the hospital, how long you been working there then?_

_How old are you? _

_Hope to hear from you soon my Pen Pal _

_Sincerely,_

_Sergeant Troy Bolton xx _

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Troy been in Afghanistan since November 2012

Hope you like it please review!

HARIBO XXX


	3. Chapter 3 12th November Gabi's reply

A Huge Thanks to the people who have reviewed, put this story on favourites and alerts, you rock!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_12__th__ November 2013 _

_Hi Troy! _

_Wow that is a small world that my penpal lives in the same place as me! maybe we have walked past each other and not realised, will enclosed picture of me in the next letter. __ I have lived in Albuquerque since I was 19 I am twenty and my Mom moved quite a lot since I was eight due to mum's job, so really Albuquerque is the only place I haven able to call home._

_Ahh the care package Yes I used to send a few to my brother who served till he was killed in Iraq when he was twenty two I was twenty years old when he died. After all these years we still don't know how he was killed._

_I am pleased to read that the items I sent were put to good use, I bet it was nice to smell normal after few months of the 'Hospital soap' ( yes I know what you mean by the smell it is rather bland!) _

_I have been working at the Hospital since I was nineteen, I joined the hospital shortly after we moved to Albuquerque I love working at the hospital, each shift is never the same some days it can be full on never stopping for break then the next it can be really quiet just doing rounds, today is an quiet day and I am writing this letter on my break,_

_I can't stomach black coffee. Love the smell, but the taste? Not so much, which is really strange because coffee is what the doctors and nurses normally drink all the time at work, But I am totally addicted to Starbucks and their mochas On Fridays as my end of week treat I'll order a White Chocolate Mocha with whipped cream!_

_Sorry this a short letter but my break is over, back to work I go! _

_Few questions for you to answer in the next letter._

_Are you an only child or have siblings? _

_Have you always wanted to join the army? _

_You said in your last letter that you had not received a care package at all in the ten months you been in Afghanistan, how come?_

_I have enclosed the things you have asked for I hope you find them well, enjoy the cookies and the Coffee (I hope the coffee is ok is Starbucks ones)! _

_Speak soon _

_Gabriella xxx_

_P.S.S Do you know someone Called Chad Dandforth because my friend Taylor is doing the penpal system as well and her penpal is someone called Chad, just wondered if you knew him._

_P.S. I have enclosed my E-mail address if you want to e-mail, I donot know if you have computer or even internet access, hope you hear from you! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ohhh!

Please review , love getting your reviews!

Haribo 2012 xxxx


	4. Chapter 4 26th Nov 2013 Troy's reply

Chapter 4

Once again Huge thanks for your reviews I love them!

_Someone asked Did you used to have another story similar to this? Because I loved that one!_

Yes I did it was called Letters from the Frontline, this an update version of Letters from the Frontline. Many things are different in this story compare to the other one.

Hope you are enjoying it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_26__th__ November 2013_

_Dear Gabriella _

_First of all let me start this letter by saying how sorry I am to read about your brother, I am sorry to hear that you still do not know how he died. What was his name and Squad number was he?, I could always try and find something out for you, if you want.? _

_Thank you so so much for the cookies again eating them as I write this, so I am sorry for the crumbs and Grease marks that are on the page lol. Also thank you for the Starbucks Coffee you sent me was awesome! I have shared out with the men on my squad and they all say 'Thank You'! _

_Ahh Chad Dandforth Yes I do know him, he is one of the men on my squad and also my best friend since I was eight year old, I knew he was writing to someone called Taylor but did not know it your friend Taylor! How long you know Taylor?._

_I am an only child, born and raised in Albuquerque I lost my Mum when I was nineteen she had breast cancer by the time she was diagnosed with it it was too far gone to do anything she lived long enough to see me graduated from the army, she died two days after.._

_Every men in the Bolton, have served in the army at one point, so I when I was eighteen I felt that I had to join in the family tradition of joining the army, I am entering my seventh year in the army._

_When I was twenty on my first tour of duty in Iraq, Dad died of an heart attack, he was then the coach of East High School, having served in the army all his life, I attend his funeral he was buried with the military honours, thousands of children he coached and the men he served with, all line up on the street to give their final salute him as the funeral car rode pass._

_So I hope that answers your question to why no one has given an care package in an long time. The last one I got was from my ex-girlfriend Marie when I was twenty five. So it had been a long time._

_I must go now as the shower is free and need some sleep as we have early patrol._

_Thank you for your email address I have put in a requested to have an email system set up hopefully it should be up and running soon and you will get an e-mail from me soon.!_

_Question for you _

_If you had not been an doctor what would you have been?_

_Troy xxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hope you like it Please review!

Haribo xx


End file.
